The present invention may be used for dispensing viscous materials such as paste-like extrudable materials, extrudable foams, or the like. One area where the invention has particular application is the food industry. In the food industry, icing or pre-whipped toppings are typically applied manually by means of a cone shaped flexible package containing the substance to be dispensed. As an example, pre-whipped topping is typically supplied in a sealed bag having a conical shape with the product being dispensed from the narrower end where an outlet portion is formed. The outlet portion is typically opened by cutting with a pair of scissors. Other methods for opening the bag are also suitable. Once the flexible packaging is opened at the outlet, the product is dispensed by squeezing the sides of the packaging to force the product to exit through the opening. Manual dispensing of the pre-whipped topping or icing in this manner can cause muscle fatigue in the workers which can negatively impact productivity.
There is a need for a dispensing device that is easier to operate, that can be operated with one hand, that can be stored in a limited space, and that provides cooling properties for maintaining a safe temperature for the topping. In order to maintain the physical characteristics of the dispensed product, the dispenser should not provide any force to the pre-whipped topping or icing when the unit is not dispensing.